


How Can You Be So Smart yet So Dumb at the Same Time?

by Arlerted



Series: Oh, I Assure You, We’re Brothers! [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Gen, It's Rin's time to shine, Rin and Yukio being brothers, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlerted/pseuds/Arlerted
Summary: Okumura Yukio, outstanding academic achievement, two mesiter at the young age of fifteen, so on and so on. He is perfect… most of the time, that is. Not this time though. It’s time for Rin to teach his little brother a lesson.





	1. Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Kirychan1226, a nice reader whose request is responsible for this chapter! Leave a comment if you got anything in mind and I’ll try to write something out of it.
> 
> I put a little illustration, click the blue (or underlined?) text for the image!

“What?” Yukio looked uncharacteristically dumbfounded, frowning.

“Ukobach won’t be cooking at your dorm for a week. His service is required at a field training camp starting tomorrow.” Mephisto repeated each word slowly, as if talking to a child. “But I believe your brother is more than qualified to cook for both of you, Okumura-sensei.”

“But—” Yukio rarely complained or denied the principal, no matter how—clowly and ridiculous he is still a superior to Yukio.

“No buts! Besides you can eat at the cafeteria if cooking is not possible, we served first class food on par with a three michelin star restaurants! You are what you eat and everything in this school must be the best in every aspect!”

_Beep! Beep!_ A small alarm in the shape of a pink haired _anime_ character rang. Mephisto reached for his cup ramen, taking off the lid and stir it.

Yukio tried to ignore the irony and nodded, “I understand. Thank you.” With that Yukio bowed before he left the room.

“What am I supposed to do now…” He muttered to himself. His keys jingles as he took it from his pocket, trying to find the one that connects to his dorm. When he stepped out, it’s right on the entrance. Quiet. No sound of his brother fooling around with giant Kuro or sound of pan and spatulas clanging against each other as their chef cooked dinner.  Yukio unbuttoned his collar and loosened his tie, he’s done for today.

“Nii-san. I’m home.” He said quietly as he entered their shared room.

“Uh-huh.” Rin was hunched over his desk, pen in hand, various papers with equations scribbled on it scattered on it. On the floor was Kuro, playing with balls of crumpled paper in silence.

“What are you studying now?” Yukio took of his exorcist overcoat and hang it.

“Math.” Rin’s answer are short, Yukio can see how hard he tried to focus.

“Want me to help?” Yukio stood behind Rin, trying to see what chapter his older brother is working on. Integrals. _‘Ah, that’s one of the hardest for Nii-san.’_ He ran a quick check for errors, nodding in acknowledgement seeing that at least seven out of ten answer is correct.

“Nah. I need to try by myself first. It’s not like I’m gonna need this to defeat Satan, why do they make me attend high school as well... ” Rin groaned in frustration as he turned his scratching paper to another ball of and threw it to the basket. “I wonder what Ukobach cooks for dinner.” His mind wandered to food for a second before he shook his head and slapped his cheek a few times. “Focus, focus.” Rin muttered to himself.

Yukio decided to leave him alone. It’s the midterm season for True Cross Academy. Despite being there just to be an exorcist, Rin still have to attend the ‘normal’ school as well, not just the cram school. His brother is having enough on his plate trying to keep up and prepare for the exorcist exam. He never really study for the regular school, so this is _hell_ for Rin.

Eating breakfast at the dorm and eating homemade bento for lunch he managed to knock some zeros from their monthly expenses, but Rin spent most of his time studying this week. He will get in trouble if he failed the classes, at least that was what Mephisto told him. The reason Yukio was worried about Ukobach’s absence was this. Rin barely sleep with all the studying, cooking for every meal will just be another burden. 

“Good luck, Nii-san. I’ll see what’s on the kitchen.”

Yukio went to the kitchen, opening the fridge to examine what ingredients they’ve got. Honestly, his cooking skill only came from 7th grade optional Home Economics lesson. He dropped it on 8th grade and took science instead. Here in True Cross Academy he’s on special advancement class focusing on science. So, yeah.

Their fridge is empty, since Ukobach usually received new ingredients every day. Only a package of egg and assorted veggies. That will do. He’ll make some omelet. Yukio rolled his sleeve and started ‘cooking’.

_30 minutes later…_

Rin’s stomach let out a low grumbling noise that startled Kuro.

**_Rin, you should eat!_ **

“Ngghh… I’m not finished…” Rin scratched his head with the back of his pencil, then slumped down to the table. “I’ll just ask Yukio for this last one…”

**_Yeah! Where is Yukio?_ **

“Huh? You’re right. He’s been gone for ages…” Rin glanced at the clock. Checking the kitchen shouldn’t take that long. “Maybe he’s been summoned.” This wasn’t the first time Yukio disappear at night, sometimes only to come back with bruises on his bodies, emergencies, he said. Rin scolded him countless time for that, Yukio is such a workaholic.

Rin got up, twisting his body to the sides a few times until he heard the satisfying _‘crack!’_ from his sore joints. “I’ll check on him, Kuro, you can go back to sleep.”

Kuro yawned and gave a little nod, jumping to the table and curled there.

Rin walked to the dining hall, it was dark, only the lights over kitchen area was lit up. Rin narrowed his eyes when he saw Yukio fumbling in the kitchen. He tip toed to the kitchen area, crouching behind the half-wall that divide the seating and kitchen area, trying to peek. 

_“Is he—Wow.”_ Rin took out his phone, quickly turning on the camera and pointed it at Yukio’s direction.

_‘CLICK!’_  

“Who’s there?!”

“Stupid phone ruined the image…” Rin groaned, but he checked the result anyway, “Oh. I take that back.” 

“What are you doing, Nii-san?!” Yukio’s face turned into a shade of red in realization, he grabbed Rin’s hand to look at the phone. 

“Pfftt, you look stupid!” [Rin let his brother looked at the picture](http://papan-talenan.tumblr.com/post/159305709977/an-illustration-for-a-fanfic). “What are you doing anyway? You’re cooking? Where’s Ukobach?” Rin pulled his phone away from Yukio’s reaching hand and slipped it to his pocket.  “No. You’re not deleting this picture. I’m gonna show it to Shiemi.”

Yukio sighed in defeat, “Ukobach is gone for a week-long mission… I’m… trying to make something for us. But… you are supposed to make food when you’re cooking… not… whatever this abomination is.” He pointed at a plate with _dark brown matter_ on it. “I’m trying to make another one…” He pointed at the cutting board.

Rin walked into the kitchen, stopping beside Yukio. “What’s this?” Rin held Yukio’s hand to look at it, “You cut yourself?” He examined the fresh band-aid on Yukio’s index finger.

“Um… Yes.” Yukio forgot that his brother tend to overreact when he got hurt. “It’s just a small cut, don’t worry.”

Rin looked at him for a moment, then shrugged, “I’ve seen people sliced the tip of their fingers off on first attempt to ‘cook like a pro’. What are you making?”

“Omelet…”

Rin observed the _dark brown matter_ , “Let’s try it then…” He turned to pick up a pair of chopstick.

“No! It’s not good, Nii-san. Just throw that away, please.” Yukio tried to take the plate away.

“Huh? No! I wanna taste it! Rin frowned, slapping Yukio’s hand away. “My little brother _who never cooked in his life as far as I know_ tried to make this, he even cut his finger, how dare you throwing this away, mister!” He said with a hint of mock in his voice, pretending to be angry. “ _Itadakimasu_!”

Yukio face-palmed, horrible is an understatement when it comes to describing his ‘omelet’.

Rin took the first bite.

Bland. “You probably forgot to add salt.”

Bitter. “You overcooked the egg, but the onion and carrot are still raw.”

_CRUNCH! “_ Shells.”

“Yeah, but I added some salt when it’s on the pan and…” Yukio’s voice died out slowly when he saw his brother took a second bite.

Rin’s face twisted almost instantly, then he started coughing.

“That’s why I stop you from eating it!” Yukio poured some water for him.

“I think—I just found all the salt you added in that bite. The salt it clumped, that’s why everything else is so bland.” Rin gulped all the water, then took his chopstick again, taking the plate and shoving the rest of the egg into his mouth, chewing.

“You will choke, Nii-san, what’s wrong with you, come on, stop eating it!”

“Nhhoo! ‘M gonn it ol ef itt!” (No! I’m gonna eat all of it!) His cheek is puffed, full of egg. He remembered how horrible his first dish was and how his father eat all of it despite the taste… No way in hell he let Yukio’s first dish went to trash. 

“Ah…”  Rin sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “More water, please?”

Yukio is still frowning, handing the water jug to Rin.

“Phew! That was… extreme.” Rin said after taking a few more gulp of water, “Now, shall I show you how it’s done, little brother?” He grinned. 


	2. Something Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio's cooking is an abomination, that's putting it lightly! Worry not, Rin is here to fix everything. Or can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the (very) late update, I hit a writing block and was living off the grid for a while. 
> 
> I tried to redeem myself with this 3000 words update.
> 
> Please enjoy, if you like it tell me what you think. If you don't, tell me how I can make it better.  
> I really appreciate those comment or kudos!

**How Can You be So Smart yet So Dumb at the Same Time?**

**Chapter II**

 “Come on, to the kitchen.” Rin stood up, gesturing Yukio to follow. “Wow, everything is on its place, at least you know how to clean.” Rin commented when they walked in, grinning.

“Please, I’ve been cleaning up after you as far as I remember.” While Rin is great at cooking he often neglected the mess he made afterwards when they were young.

“Show me what you’ve got, soldier!” Rin obviously ignored the last sentence, pointing at the fridge.

“We have egg…” He took a box containing 10 eggs and placed it on the table.

“Alright, egg is easy to eat… What else?” Rin nodded, thinking of simple foolproof recipes that might be useful.

“Only egg… And half of an onion.”  

“Huh? I thought there are a lot more veggies and onions?” Rin frowned.

“About that… You see, I thought that you must cook hard vegetables like carrot in high temperature in order to make it soft. Turns out that is not a good idea. Plus that pan is not a non-stick one, so everything was stuck, I had to scrape them off and start over twice.” Yukio talk really fast when he is explaining his mistakes.

“Th—”

“Then I thought I must cook them at a low temperature with a longer duration. Turns out egg still burns despite being cook in a lower temperature. So I had to start over again. I ended up with the one you ate. Not great, but it was the lesser of two, three, maybe five, evil. But then—”

Rin pull him into a mock hug and ruffled his hair, “I see, I see, my little brother is doing his best yet still failed on an epic scale.”

“Mock me all you want, Nii-san. You’d better savor it because this is your only chance.” Yukio rolled his eyes and shoved Rin away as he reached for a bowl bottle of ketchup, salt and pepper shaker, and a stick of butter. “This is everything. I’ll go shopping tomorrow.”

“We can make _omurice_ , mayble you’ll learn how to make my Super Yellow Special.” Rin nodded to himself.

“But your Super Ye—don’t you think the name is kind of embarrassing?”

“Do I need to remind you who named it in the first place?”

\---

_“Rin, are you cooking again?” Shiro wandered into the kitchen after hearing pan clashes against the floor, Yukio behind him._

_“It’s nothing, dad! I’ll clean this up!” Rin waved his right arm, hissing as he pick up the pan with his left._

_“Nii-san, what’s wrong?” Yukio’s face instantly contorted when he noticed that there is something his brother hide. “Let me look at your hand.”_

_Rin placed the pan on their sink, then extending his left hand for Yukio to inspect. “There is nothing…”_

_Obviously not falling for that, Yukio pulled his brother’s right arm._

_“… Just used too much oil and some of it spilled…” Rin looked away, his forearm already turned into a shade of red with traces of oil._

_“This is no good! Father, what are you standing there for? Get some ointment for burns.” Yukio frowned at their father who scurried out before the younger twin starts yelling at him._

_“It’s alright, Yukio. It doesn’t hurt that much…” Rin look at the half cooked egg that is now scattered in the floor, guilt is thick on his eyes._

_“Don’t you know what happens to untreated burns? Nasty bubbles filled with liquid will grow on your skin and it is way more painful that it is now.” Yukio stared at his brother with darkened eyes._

_“H-Hiiiy! Hu-Hurry up and heal it then!” The image of baseball-sized bubble on his arm is frightening enough to make him submit._

_A moment later Shiro was back with a small jar of clear gel. “What do I say to you about being careful, huh?” He pulled Rin to the sink and held his arm under running cold water, adjusting the water stream when the older twin winced. “What are you trying to do anyway?”_

_“Sir, Mr. Matsuda from yesterday is here to see you!” A calling voice can be heard from outside._

_“Ah, I almost forget. Come here Yukio. Let him cool his hand like this for at least 10 minutes, dry it with a clean towel, apply the gel, wrap it all with bandage, not too tight not too loose, understand?”_

_“Yes, father.” Yukio nodded with confidence, he already learn about this after all._

_“I’ll leave you to it then! Pinch his ear if he is not listening to you, Yukio!” Shiro ruffled both of their hair before leaving the room._

_“10 minutes is too looong, this is enough, right?” It’s not even a minute since Shiro left until Rin started complaining. “Can’t we use ice to cool it fast?”_

_“No, ice is too cold, it will only hurt your skin, and it can break.” Yukio shook his head strictly._

_“W-whaa…” Rin was having trouble trying to imagine how skin can break. “How do you know about this anyway?”_

_“I read it in father’s book, it is called first aid.” Yukio started reading those books around the time his brother started cooking, because seeing him near fires and knives is scary. He is going to get hurt sooner or later, just like this. His brother is so reckless._

_“You should be a doctor when we grow up!” Rin said with a beaming grin, “If it’s Yukio I’m sure it will be easy! You are so smart after all! Then I don’t have to pay every time I need to see a doctor ever again!”_

_Yukio pulled Rin’s ear suddenly with a frown._

_“O-ouch! What are you doing, four eyes!” Rin’s other hand now clasping over his red ear, worried that Yukio might do that again._

_“I’m not being a doctor so that you can get hurt again and again.” Yukio really disliked his brother’s carelessness._

_“T-that’s not what I mean…”_

_“Huh, I’ll charge you double—no triple fees if you ever visit my place!” Yukio turned off the tap, “Wait, I’ll get a towel, sit over there.” He pointed to their dining table._

_“What is wrong with him…” Rin muttered to himself as he sat._

_“Give me your hand, it might stung.” Yukio came back with a small white towel, he sat down and start patting Rin’s arm dry._

_“O-ow, don’t press it like that Yukio!”_

_“I’m not pressing anything, Nii-san. This is your own fault. What are you doing anyway?”_

_Rin’s face lights up immediately, “Do you remember our visit to the festival?”_

_Yukio nodded, taking the burn gel and applied it to the red skin._

_“At that time we’re watching an old man cooking eggs for omurice. He throw it like this, really cool, but Dad didn’t buy it for me.” Rin imitates the flipping motion with his left hand as Yukio finished the bandage._

_“And you are trying to flip the egg that way?” Shiro returned to the room with a broom, cleaning the mess on their floor. “No way you can do that.”_

_“Shut up, Dad! I haven’t eve—”_

_“Not with this flat pan. I’ll get you something tomorrow, alright?”_

_On the next day Rin found a plastic wrapped brand new pan on the kitchen counter. The pan is much deeper than the one he used the other day. Almost like a wok. It is made from iron, with a small ‘O. Rin’ carved into the handle. Rin remembered how happy he was with that gift—and how his dad cut half of his pocket money for months because that pan is expensive. He didn’t complained, though. He liked that pan. It is much easier to cook with._

_“I did it!”_

_Curious with his brother’s loud voice, Yukio entered the kitchen, still trying to rub sleep out of his eyes, “What are you doing, Nii-san?”_

_  
“Come here, Yukio! Dad!” Rin called both of them with a huge grin on his face._

_“What is it so early in the morning?” Shiro said, yawning._

_“I made breakfast, come, watch me.” He pushed Shiro into the kitchen while pulling Yukio with him._

_It has been a month since the oil incident, since then Rin always spends all his free time in the kitchen, determined to successfully cook that one dish._

_Yukio and Shiro watched as Rin began to cook, with Yukio constantly saying, “Don’t you think you’re using too much oil?” or “Nii-san, I think the fire is too big.”, and so on._

_After twenty minutes or so Rin served two plate of fried rice with egg on top of it. “Here you go!”_

_“What is this? It’s just fried rice with egg?” Shiro tried to tease his eldest son._

_“Heh, wait for it!” Rin grinned, taking a knife, then sliced the egg right in the middle._

_Yukio’s eyes widened with astonishment as the egg split in half evenly, revealing its soft and creamy insides that is cooked to perfection. Rin poured a brown sauce on top of it._

_“W-wow.”_

_“This is my special dish! Dig in!”_

_“It is really delicious, Nii-san. It melts inside my mouth…”_

_“Indeed, this is good, Rin. If it’s your special dish then you have to give it a name!”_

_“A name?” Rin did not think about names. “Hmm, names…”_

_“Super yellow!” Yukio suddenly exclaimed, then realizing how ridiculous it sounds he continued, “Be-because the egg is usually turned into a brownish color when you cook it, but this is yellow and cooked, not raw.” He hoped that his explanation can save him from how embarrassing the name was._

_“Heeeeh, is that so? Then it will be Super Yellow Okumura Rin Special!”_

\---

“Hmm? I’m sure you named it proudly like you received it through heaven’s revelation.” Yukio dismissed his brother, as he opened their cabinet to look for utensils, a smile on his face.

“Oh, you should use the ir—”

“This one, right?” Yukio held a deep pan made of iron.

“Yeah, that one!” Rin smiled. He still used that one, iron wares are made to last, after all. It is one of the most precious thing he owned, beside his sword of course.

“First you need to make the fried rice.” Rin grabbed a knife and a cutting board. “Cut some onions, show me how you do it.”

Yukio grip the onion with the tips of his finger, then trying to cut thin slices.

“Ugh, no, no, no. That’s wrong. No wonder you cut your finger.” Rin shook his hand. “You have to use your knuckles, like this.” Rin showed his hand to Yukio.

“Like what? How do you hold the onion then?”

“Let me show you.” Rin stood on Yukio’s right side, he seems confused then moved to his brother’s left side. “You’re so freaking tall.” He muttered before dragging a chair and pushing Yukio, whose face looks confused as his brother moves him around, to sit down.

“Make this shape, like a cat’s paw.” Rin took Yukio’s hand and bend his fingers. “They teach this stuff in middle school Home Economics class, you know.”

“Mm, I’m taking accelerated science course since my 7th grade, remember?”

“Oh, right. Now you’re smart but don’t even know how to handle knife safely.” Rin rolled his eyes, standing behind Yukio, his chest leaning against Yukio’s back trying to reach. “You hold it like this, use your knuckle to sort of guide the knife. This way the tips of your finger is tucked away, safe from the sharp edge.” He held both of Yukio’s hand and moves it to follow his explanation.

“Then you just move the knife up and down, up and down, let the weight of the knife do its work. That’s why the knife must be sharp. If it is blunt you tend to use unnecessary force. Also, don’t bring it up too far, never above your knuckles or you risk to cut it.” At this point Rin leaned his chin on Yukio’s shoulder, his hand carefully guide Yukio to cut those onion for a while before finally let him go, but still leaning in to watch.

“Nii-san, you’re heavy.” Yukio tried to push him back.

“Since when my cute little brother turns into such a cold hearted dude.” Rin said with a dramatic tone, pulling away.

“Anyone will turn cold hearted when they have to deal with you breaking rules and messing around every day.” Yukio shrugged, laughing. “I bet you haven’t done the math exercises I gave you last night.”

Rin threw his eyes to the side, avoiding Yukio’s gaze. “T-that’s irrelevant right now! Heat up the pan with a bit of oil!” He pointed to the stove once Yukio finished with the unevenly cut onion.

Rin told Yukio to sauté the onions until it turns into translucent soft pieces. Then adding rice, salt, pepper, some curry powder Rin found in the shelves, and ketchup.

“You have to use big fire when you’re making fried rice, that way the rice can absorb seasoning better, but you should never stop stirring or the rice get burned.”

Rin told Yukio to stop tasted it. He handed the spoon to Yukio and told him to try.

“It tasted good, but it feels like there is something missing.” Yukio said, one hand on his chin, trying to think.

“What do you think it lacks?”

“The texture doesn’t feel like yours.”

“That’s right. I bet you warm up the rice. Dry rice is the best rice for fried rice, I often used leftovers. But fresh rice can also taste good, just fry it up a bit longer.”

“I see, I see.” Yukio made a mental note about that.

After five minutes Rin turned off the stove. “Use this small bowl to shape it. Put some rice in, push with spoon to make it tight, take a plate, hold it in place, upside down, a few tap, and done.” Rin placed the plate on the table. “Now you do it.”

Yukio did exactly as Rin showed him, but the rice crumbled when he releases the bowl.

“You didn’t pack it tight enough. But that’s fine! Now for the eggs.” He wiped the pan with a paper towel and added some oil. Rin took a large bowl and cracked two egg, whisked it until it foams, then added seasoning. After the pan heated up he poured the egg, stirring it with a pair of chopsticks, folded it, and then shaking the pan, tossing the egg in the air with the motion, flipping it without touching.

When he’s done he carefully placed the egg on top of his rice, then slicing it with a knife. “There you go!”

“... I bet that looks easy but actually very hard.”

“You’ll never know until you try.” Rin grinned, handing the large bowl to Yukio.

“Alright then, watch me.”

Yukio’s first attempt failed. The egg hardened too much, it’s impossible to fold them. Rin said his mistake is not whisking enough and not pouring the egg straight after being whisked to a hot pan. Also, he cooked it for too long. He discarded the egg into a plate and starts again.

On his second attempt his fire is too big. It burnt the egg.

He realizes that he forgot to add salt and pepper after flipping the egg cooked halfway through. He glared at his snickering brother and discarded it as well. “Why don’t you remind me?” He asked sharply.

“Well, you supposed to do this yourself, you don’t ‘remind me’ of stuff I forgot when I’m doing my homework.” Rin quoted the word with his finger. “Come on, you’re down to the last two egg.”

Yukio just sighed and repeated the whole process. He made sure that he put enough seasoning, that he whisked enough, that the stove is on the right temperature. Finally he managed to made something that resembles Rin’s. He placed it on top of his rice, took a knife and sliced the middle while holding his breath.

The egg spilled into his plate. Not in a glorious way like Rin’s. It is still very raw inside.

“Oh, fuck. I’ll just eat it this way.” Frustrated with the egg, Yukio dropped into his chair.

“Whaaaat? What the fuck are you saying?! Dad, Yukio used a curse word!” Rin yelled into the nothingness outside their kitchen, laughing.

“I can’t let something that makes my innocent little brother used an f-word slipped away. Wait, I’ll fix this.” Rin ran out of the kitchen. He came back a minute later with Kurikara on his back.

“Huh? Nii-san what are you—”

Rin unsheathed the sword with his left hand, the dim room suddenly light up with a shade of blue. Rin makes a pistol shape with his right fingers, “SATAN BLOWTORCH!”

It only lasted for a second, Rin quickly dropped his sword back into the sheath, proudly looking at the egg, now cooked to perfection.

“Did you… Did you just use satan’s flame to cook _my_ first dish?” Yukio’s still staring at the plate, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, I mean, we doesn’t have that kind of equipment here.” Rin grinned, taking his plate, “Come on, I’m starving!”

 

**_Omake_ **

“Okumura-kun, you’re bringing a lot of boxes there, the cafeteria is out of bread, mind sharing it with me?” Shima noticed the two brother sitting under a tree and immediately approached them, grinning.

“Shima-san doesn’t have any shame…” Konekomaru also stopped by, pushing his glasses up as he said it.

“It almost look like a bully who’s trying to steal bento boxes.” Bon added, joining on the group.

“No, no, sit down, the more the merrier, right Yukio?” Rin said cheerfully, scooting over to make some room while Yukio nodded with a thin smile on his face.

“I’ve got egg with black pepper sauce.” Rin opened the first box.

An excited ‘Ooh’ can be heard from Shima.

“Egg with curry sauce.” He opened the second box.

“Oh, that’s delicious too!”

“And last but not least, egg with Okumura Rin Special Secret Sauce!” Rin opened the third box.

The trio went silent.

“… You only have eggs and put bunch of different sauces on them.” Bon stated the obvious.

“Ukh…”

They heard a stifled coughing sound from their young teacher, everyone look at him when he suddenly burst into a laughter.

“I thought you throw them all away, Nii-san.” He said after a hearty laughter, holding the side of his stomach with his left and patting Rin’s back with his right.

“No way I dumped such a precious food!” Rin joined him and now the two of them are laughing.

The Kyoto trio just froze there, shocked. They have never seen their young teacher laugh like that.

“W-what’s wrong with _wakasensei_? Did he finally lost it?” Shima whispered to the two.

“Maybe his brother’s crazy finally infected him, they are twins after all.”

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this is the end of this story. 
> 
> I have another one shot for this series that will be published (hopefully) somewhere in the mid August. 
> 
> I'm accepting prompts, plots, or ideas about our beloved twins for future chapter, tell me if you had something in mind. You can contact me through this account or say hi in tumblr (papan-talenan), I always love to talk about this series!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since my last work on this series and I posted a short 1.5k ongoing chapter. I don’t have any excuse, please forgive me. Next chapter should be up within a week (hopefully). 
> 
> This chapter is as raw as Yukio’s carrots, I haven’t check for mistakes, I’m sure there are plenty of it, please forgive me (2). 
> 
> I'm well aware of the illustration's mistake, looks like the manga is set in pre-2010 (around the time this manga get published and feature phones are still popular I guess?) I'll just pretend that it's 2017 and Rin somehow owned an iPhone. (Link to the illustration, in case you missed it http://papan-talenan.tumblr.com/post/159305709977/an-illustration-for-a-fanfic)
> 
> By the way, the anime 'second season' finally ended and I'm sad (hey at least we get some Rin-Yukio moment in the end!), will we wait for another five year till the next animated arc? I hope this fandom won't be affected by this, since the manga is also progressing slowly. 
> 
> Thoughts, comments, or reviews are really appreciated, seriously, reading a comment will always be a highlight of my week! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
